U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,728 relates to sulfonated polymer compositions wherein the sulfonate group may be combined with a counterion which is the cation of a neutralization agent. In this patent, the desirability of using mixed salts of stearic acid as neutralization agents is suggested but no specific combinations, nor the results obtained therewith are described.
This patent also suggests combined the compositions disclosed therein with various other polymers including polyolefins. However, in the description of the blends of the polymers described in the patent with the polyolefins, it is suggested that the polyolefin constitutes a major portion of said blend.
In U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 103,902, filed on Jan. 4, 1971, in the names of N. H. Canter et al., processable ionomers are described which comprises an ionomer in combination with a preferential plasticizer. These materials are prepared by a one-step or two-step neutralization process. However, where the two-step neutralization is taught, the process of neutralization is carried out directly opposite to that described in the instant specification, that is, the ionomer precursor, e.g., the acid form, is contacted with a strong base, e.g., sodium hydroxide which yields an intractable polymer. This material is then combined with a preferential plasticizer which may be a fatty acid derivative of a Group IIA or IIB metal. When the compositions are made in this manner, facile blending is not possible after the first neutralization step. Furthermore, the final product does not have the excellent balance of physical properties at room and elevated temperatures in combination with the ease of processability of the compositions taught in the instant disclosure.